


Little Bird, Safe and Caught

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: Ed and Oswald meet later than in canon and Oswald meets 'The Riddler' first.  Penguin's going through one of those "everyone is my enemy" patches he gets himself into and there's quite a bounty on his head when Riddler finds him
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Little Bird, Safe and Caught

"Well what do we have here? A pretty little bird with a broken wing, helpless at my door." 

"Gonna collect the GCPD's bounty?" Oswald taunts, even now trying to work his best advantage.

"Oh I hear the one Tabitha Galavan has out is quite a sum larger," Riddler muses, but when he sees the way fear tenses Oswald's form he is quick to reassure him.

"Not that I'm interested in money," he tries to soothe. "Would you like to come in? I could make you some tea. Rest your leg, get out of the rain for a while," he offers.

"What do you get out of it?" Oswald bites, exhausted and wary.

"Oh, nothing you would object to. The pleasure of your company."

"I'm not a whore," Oswald snaps, because laid low he may be but there are things his pride will not allow.

"What- No I didn't- I'm not- I'd just like to talk with you. Meet the man behind the name. I think you're interesting."

"I'm sure seeing a fallen king will be something to tell your drinking buddies about," Oswald huffs, but gossip bragging rights won't be something he has to worry about as long as he kills this man before leaving. Maybe he'll catch a nap in his house, too.

"You don't know who I am," The Riddler realizes, amused. "You're in the heart of my territory, and you don't even know who's stoop you picked to try and bleed out on."

"Your territory?" Oswald scoffs as he braces himself on the doorframe to try and hobble his way inside, "Everone knows that anything east of the river belongs to-"

He's two steps into the house when the abundance of green and various inventions register. There are question marks adorning nearly every surface.

"The Riddler," the man behind him finishes, grin wide. "I know, I know. Hard to tell without the cane and hat. Still, it's nice when you have a bit of a name made for yourself to pop out once in a while for things like groceries without being recognised."

Oswald turns his body to fully face him, tensed now for the danger he knows this man presents.

"I had people for that," he says conversationally, stalling for time while his eyes scan for something he can use as a weapon.

"I'm sure," Riddler agrees, gliding past him with ease, friendly and casual in a way Oz doesn't understand. "I'll make that tea. You can sit anywhere, but don't touch the chemicals on the desk, they're highly unstable at this stage of the synthesis."

"Right," he says awkwardly, steeling himself. It's looking like he might make it out of this alive, but he won't trust Riddler's demeanor until he figures out why, and the danger someone like The Riddler poses is very real.

"I hope chamomile is okay," he's saying as he sets an elaborate tray down. Next to a plate of shortbread cookies there's a first aid kit and an unopened burner phone.

"Bathroom is down the hall. Stay as long as you like- that couch doubles as a pullout bed. I actually have a meeting downtown I need to be dressed for, but if you're still here when I've finished I'd love talk."

Clearly, the man loves to talk. He hasn't shut up since Oswald got here. Something up a set of stairs dings, and with an apologetic smile, The Riddler strides past him again.

Maybe he's just used to being the most important person and thing in any room, but Oswald doesn't like how the entire encounter left him feeling like a distraction or an after thought.

He will utilize the man's shower once he's gone though, and it wouldn't hurt to stitch up his side too.

Luck must still be on his side, and he sends a quick thanks to whatever deity is looking out for him. A small respite is still a respite, after all.


End file.
